Hope,Light and Vengance
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: warning-rated M for a reason Lemon,Gore,Death and hints of rape.  some OC's  no review no update
1. Chapter 1

A/n-rated M for a reason.

Kari and Tk were now both coming to 22 now and had began dating a few years ago much to the dismay of Tai who had never really accepted that Kari was growing up and was'nt his little 8 year old sister anymore he'd once hit Tk once after he'd come home to find Tk and Kari asleep on the sofa they hadnt done anything just fell asleep but tai has'nt seen it that way and gave him a black eye and a bruised jaw but they had made up after a while and Tk and Kari's relationship had become stronger than anyone elses but they hadnt gone past a kiss and a grope mostly because Tai had gave Tk a bruised jaw and black eye when he found them dressed asleep on the sofa he did'nt want to find out what he'd do if they had sex he'd probably have broken ribs and jaw.

they were walking back to Kari's apartment she'd forgot something but she wouldnt tell Tk what she'd forgot though they arrived at the yagami apartment Kari used her keys to open the door only to find out no-one was in she looked at the fridge to find a quickly writen note

dear kari great grandad has fallen ill Tai is staying at Matts for a while you can stay at a freinds or on your own if you want we'll be back in a week.

love mom

she read over the note before realising Tk was still waiting outside she ran to the door in a panick to see Tk stood outside "sorry Tk sorry I forgot you were here mom and dad are out for the week and Tai's at matts come in" she said as Tk faked a look of hurt "you forgot about me?" he joked as kari giggled as he walked inside "feel free to put the TV on I'll cook somrthing" she said as Tk gave her a strange look that seemed to say _what you cant cook _"hika try that the other way round you cant cook you burnt a pot noodle" he mocked as Kari playfully punched him in the chest "fine if you must feel free to the kitchen" she said as Tk walked past her to the kitchen.

after a few hours Tk and Kari were sar on the sofa eating Tk's home made lassange watching russel howards good news kari took a gulp of her pepsi after finishing her lassange until russel said something that she scarsely payed attention but still laughed up her pepsi on to her clothes as she groaned "oh man, stay here I'll take a shower and get some clothes" she said walking into the bathroom as Tk sighed and caried on eating until doing the safe "fuck" he said aloud as kari yelled from the shower "what you do?" she asked as Tk checked he had'nt got any on the sofa "same as you" he said hearing kari sigh "urm wait there some of Tai's old clothes should fit" she yelled as Tk sat back on the sofa taking another drink coughing that up as he saw Kari come out in a towel "damn" he said as Kari smiled "showers free" she said as Tk sat up and took his shower after he got out he found some of Tai's old clothes laid out and Kari in her old green high school blazer and uniform even the Tie "was the entire uniform needed?" he asked noticing the tie as she smiled slightly "yes, yes it was the tie finishes the uniform now you can use Tai's old clothes go" she said pointing to her room as tk picked up Tai's clothes and left to Kari's room.

he looked around her pink room seeing plenty of pictures of him and Kari and the rest of the digidestined he blushed when he saw Kari's underwear on the floor he got dressed into a blue sleeveless shirt and jeans. he left to see Hika in her old school uniform green skirt and blazer plus a white crisp shirt and a green andblack striped tie "wow surprised Tai's stuff fits" she said seeing his stuff fited perfectly.

Kari and TK were both were they left off watching TV Kari resting in Tk's chest she stood up for a new drink but accidently hit her foot on the kitchen table she cursed under her breath as she grabed her drink and sat back on the sofa, she began to rub her bruised toe Tk could'nt help but look at her and he felt his craoth stifen as he sat up and sprinted to the bathroom slaming the door and locking it shut Kari stoped rubbing her toe and ran to the bathroom door she could hear Tk talking to himself so she pressed her ear to the door "I cant belive I got aroused at that thank christ Tai's not here he'd kill me I so want to but..." he said carrying on as Kari realised what she'd done and blushed slightly and whispered to himself "oh TK" she said she took his admition as an invite she heard him walking back to the door she sprinted back to the sofa in time that he did'nt see her running as he slightly blushed and looked to her "sorry about that felt sick" he lied as Kari giggled at him as she undid her tie, she stood up and walked up to him "I thought the tie finishes the uniform?" he said as Kari came closer to him "well maybe I dont want to wear the uniform anymore" she said seductivly as she started unbuttoning her shirt as TK backed away a little bit as he felt his crothch stifen again "wait I thought we had to wait?" he said as Kari brought him closer "I heard you in the bathroom Tk" she said as Tk blushed madly "how are you still embarased when I'm unbuttoning my shirt" she mocked as Tk laughed feebly "but that dose'nt help my _problem_" he said as Kari pulled Tk even closer to him before tracing her finger down his chest and down into his boxers as he whimper in pleasure "trust me I'll take care of that" she said taking her hand away then removing her shirt and blazer striping to her skirt and bra as she draged Tk to her room.

she pushed him down onto her bed as he pulled his shirt off as he moved to take her bra off as he looked to see the hook was on the front but as he moved for the hook she stopped his hands "ah, ah, ah use your teeth" she said seductively as she leaned into his face as after a few minutes h undid her bra she'd developed over the years she was now a 36c he looked over her as he regained his senses for a few minutes "I'm not gonna be able to help myself are you sure?" he asked as she nodded leaning in back to his face he began to suck on her nipple as she moaned in pleasure she could'nt help herself as she moved in again as he sucked more using his other hand to play with her other breast he began to move his head down to her stomach moving his hands to her skirt pulling them down then doing the same for her panties as his senses came back again for a breif while as he realised where he was heading "are you absaloutley sure?" he asked as she nodded again as he moved his head down above her opening and began to lick Kari began to moan in pleasure after a few minutes she bagan to moan louder as he moved away as she praticaly groaned in dissapointment "you're wet" he said as she blushed "urm I dont have a condom" he said to her as she smiled "top draw" she said as he reached into her draws as she was right "I'm not gonna ask" he said moving to remove his trousers and boxers as kari grabed his hands "ah you did something for me now I do something for you lie on your back" she said as he obeyed she began to pull his trousers down so he was down to his black boxers and moved them down slowly exposing him completly as she hovered her head above his manhood teasing him before he could say anything she put the head into her mouth as it was now his turn to moan in pleasure as she bobbed her head on his manhood massaging the head with her tounge as he moaned again but heavier "oh god Kari...I'm close" he said aproching his climax expecting Kari ro remove herself from his manhood but she carried on as he , releasing his warm seamen into Kari's mouth. Kari pulled away from TK's penis and looked at him."Oh Kari." He Said while breathing heavily. "That was... amazing."Kari smiled and swallowed the load. "It tasted good too." Said Kari. She then climbed his body to give him a deep kiss. This brought TK's arousal higher than it was before. He then flipped her to her back."Kari." Said TK while looking down at her soft vagina."Yes TK," She said, "I'm ready."

he took out the condom, and put it on his manhood. He came on top of her and began kissing her, but in a passionate way. His hands grabbed her hips as he slowly thrust in her."Takeru," she screamed his full name in pain and pleasure."I'll be gentle with you," he whispered, between their resumed, by breaking her virginity slowly. She felt deep pain so she dug her nails deep in his back. He thrust out, making her moan his name. He loved the sound of his name escaping from her lips. He slowly pumped in and out of her. Her moans increased and so did his. He didn't want this to stop. Kami, he hadn't seen her in 5 years and now he was giving her the night of her life. His lips parted from hers and placed his head on her shoulder. She felt him going faster and harder. She squeezed her thighs around his waist as TK rammed his hips deeper to her hips. She screamed a bit, but felt more pleasure covering up her pain. He felt an orgasm coming, but he didn't let that stop him. She also felt an orgasm coming, so she scratched his back a bit. He paused to come in a different position where he came behind her. He grabbed her hips and continued to thrust in and out of her. Her nails dug in his sheets as he went harder and deeper."kari," he moaned, feeling himself both had their orgasms. TK collapsed, but held himself up. He came besides her as they both panted for breath."That was…amazing," kari panted as Tk got up off the bed "I know" he said walking into the bathroom as Kari heard running water. After they'd both had a shower and got dressed in their now dried clothes, they both eventuall fell asleep on the sofa again.

the following morning Kari was woken by a blinding sunlight she fluttered her eyes open to see that Tk was no longer next to her she smelt the lingering smell of bacon from the kitchen she looked over the sofa to see Tk cooking over the counter "smells good" she said smiling as Tk turned to her "thanks oh yeah before I forget were suposed to pick Gato and Pata from the digital world today" he pointed out as Kari streched out her arms "I know it's good that they can take holidays to the digital world" she said standing up as Tk placed the bacon onto their plates and gave Kari her bacon "so we'll go pick up our digimon then we'll go to yours that ok?" he asked taking her bacon as he nodded.

after a couple of hours they had both picked up their digimon from the digital world and where now in Tk's apartment Kari reachen into her purse looking for her mobile as she realised she'd left it at home as she turned to Tk "sorry Tk I've forgot my phone I've gotta get it I'll be back Gatomon stay here" she said heading for the door as Tk smiled at Gatomon sticking her tounge out at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n okay I know I said a review a chapater or no update but this helps the story along a bit and gives a bit of mystery.

21 year old Hikari 'Kari' Yagami was walking down her usual shortcut down an alleys of clubs and skyscrapers she'd picked up her phone and was heading to her boyfreind and childhod freind Takeru 'Tk' Takashi she was oblivious to any dangers she's walked her shortcut over 100 times now nothing ever went wrong but this time it was a friday night and a tall man with red hair and a leather jacket leaned against a green dumpster grabed her by the arm the alcahol on his breath it was overpowering his word were slured and cold "hey why is such a defenceless girl like you walking on your own come on I'll keep you warm" he said his grip tightening she knew what he was going to do to her he was going to wreck her life hy did she have to leave Gatomon at Tk's she strugled in vain as his grip tughtened again until a cold robotic voice came from the roof of the club they bith looked up to see an human hieght dragon like human clad in armour of army blue and blood red his voice was cold colder enough to send shivers down anyone's spine "scum, you are scum of the earth this girls is engaged and you are tryong to rape her all D-Protocols allow me to kill you and I will" his words echoed through the alley as he drew a blade out a gleaming silver blade as the rapist stumbled back to the stone floor as the armour dragon jumped to the floor as he ran in split second speed he began punching and kicking as the freinds of the guy who was getting his ass kicked pulled put blades and tried to gang up on him the carried on punching all three of them even finding time to mock he looked like the zohan when he fought 3 at once he even did the same mock before knocking two of them to the floor then grabbing the one who tried to rape her by the neck on hand on his jaw and one on is head he looked up to Kari his robotic eyes a deep red "exsuce me you may want to look away this wont be pretty" he said his tone still cold but filled with rage as she obeyed him and a crack echoed through the alley then a metalic clang as it threw him into the dumpster like the piece of thrash he was then two metalic hits she assumed he'd thrown the other two unconsious thugs into the dumpster she re-opened her eyes to see the armoured dragon with blood on his hands and the alley was empty "excuse me but are you a digimon?" she asked him as his red eyes turned a still blue as he nodded then effortlesslt jumped back up to the roof but she saw him stood with a tall man her age he was dressed in a black navy jacket dark blue jeans and long blonde hair with red highlights at the ends they both effortlessly jumped he sky scraper next to the club as she sprinted down the alleyway to TK's.

She'd arrived at Tk's apartment trying to catch her breath back as she bangedon the door and a panicked Tk opened it "whats wrong?" he asked as she alost knocked a hole in the door as she gave key words "ah, ah, ah rapist...Dragon...Fight...Knife...Snap...Navy guy" she said between breaths but in Tk's mind only two words really stood out Rapist and Fight he wraped his hands around her "are you ok did he?" he asked as she shook her head "no, no I'm fine I'll explain if you'll let me in" she said as he nodded madly leading her into his apartment he'd moved out the first chance he'd got an decorated pretty good the walls a light yellow and a sleek feel to the house he sat her down on the deep yellow sofa as she explained everything the guy who tried to rape her, the armoured dragon who she'd assumed as a digimon, the fight, that snap and the guy in the navy suit after she'd finished explaining she threw her hands around Tk "I'm just glad to be back with you Tk...and you Gatomon" she said looking over to her digimon who gave her a look that said _what am I then? _"so what do you want to do now?" she asked removing her hands from Tk as he smiled "I have an Idea" he said seductively without even realising he'd said it that way as she gave a slight frown "I was almost raped can we wait a bit" she said as he shot up realising how he'd said it and began stumbling his words "oh...I...I'm...sorry...I did'nt mean" he said stumbling his words as Kari's smile came back "I was gonna sugest we watch TV" he said reganing his ability to speak clearly as he laughed feebly picking up the remote as she nodded.

Meanwhile in Central Tokyo

The massive brand new built skyscraper stood proud dwarfing other buildings looking over the city in the top of the building as sleek office glass pipes running through the floor and up the walls in the crisp white office music blaring from built in sub-woofer speakers.

_Dirty Dog _  
><em>I'm, I'm a dirty dog <em>  
><em>I'm a dirty dog <em>  
><em>I'm, I'm a dirty dog <em>  
><em>Dirty Dog <em>  
><em>I'm a dirty dog <em>  
><em>Dirty Dog <em>

_I'm an outlaw (I'm an outlaw) _  
><em>Quick on the draw (Quick on the draw) <em>  
><em>Somethin' you've never seen before (Never Seen) <em>  
><em>And I dare a mother fucker to come in my face <em>  
><em>I got somethin' chrome (I got somethin' Chrome) <em>  
><em>And I got it from home (I got it from home) <em>  
><em>And it ain't a microphone (Ain't it a mic!) <em>  
><em>And I dare a mother fucker to come in my face <em>  
><em>It's so real <em>  
><em>It's How I Feel <em>  
><em>It's this society <em>  
><em>That makes a nigga wanna kill <em>  
><em>I'm just straight ill <em>  
><em>Ridin' my motorcycle down the streets <em>  
><em>While politicians is soundin' like strippers to me <em>  
><em>They keep sayin' but I don't wanna hear it...<em>

he stood in a crisp white suit on his coulored skin sleek silver cane in hand and cigar in hand it was painfully obvious he was the boss as he took a large inhale (A/n-anyone have trouble picturing it look at the film DarDevil when it shows Fisk it's exactly like that it's an awsome oppening for somene like this guy) as guy with combed back blonde hair and black suit "sir, sir mr. Wilson? Sealsdramon and Vengance have been spoted" he said shaking in fear as the boss rubbed his hand over his bald head then wraping his hand into a fist as his fist flew into the blondes gut sending him to the floor as he began to cough up blood before falling to the floor dead "I want Vengance _dead_" Wilson said as more lackeys draged away the blonde's dead body out of the room a janitor wiping away the blood as the body was draged away "sir I will send a group of our assains to get him thet're experts" another blonde said keeping his distance as Wilson's eyes widened in rage as he threw his cane straight at the new lackey spearing him in the chest "undestand me my next assistant our best corparate assasins arent good enough for vengance you will send a Digimon send MaloMyotismon!" he ordered as a brunette assistant retreated away from the room as Wilson retrevied his cane from his 2nd assistant of the day's chest using the dead guys suit to wipe the blood of his sleek cane.


	3. Chapter 3 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	4. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


End file.
